The present invention relates to a maintenance/inspection support apparatus used in maintenance/inspection of equipments installed in industrial plants such as power plants, chemical plants, and ironworks, automobile plants, and dockyards, and used in factory test/inspection support for equipments.
The present invention also relates to a patrol support apparatus such as an entry/exit management apparatus included as the one used in the above maintenance/inspection support apparatus to prevent intrusion of an outsider to the site, building, and room of an office, factory, school, hotel, amusement park, and medical facilities, thereby achieving safety management.
In the industrial plants such as power and chemical plants, a large number of equipments constituting a plant must be periodically maintained and inspected in order to safely and stably operate the plant. A variety of maintenance/inspection support apparatuses have been developed as ones for preventing operator""s errors and reducing the operator""s load.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional maintenance/inspection support apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, an operation tag information file 91 stores information related to operation tags necessary in maintenance and inspection. An operation tag output unit 92 extracts the information stored in the operation tag information file 91. As a result, a necessary operation tag is printed.
Since a large number of operation tags are generally handled in the maintenance/inspection apparatus, an operation tag is often prepared as follows. Information is not handwritten but is printed on a seal type paper sheet using a printer or the like in order to minimize the labor. The print is then adhered to an operation inhibition tag, thereby preparing the operation tag.
The operation of the operation tag output unit 92 will be described with reference to a flow chart in FIG. 2.
Operation tag information is loaded from the operation tag information file 91, which stores, in advance, operation tag information necessary in maintenance and inspection (step 901).
FIG. 3 is a view showing memory information stored in the operation tag information file 91. As shown in FIG. 3, the operation tag information file 91 has a memory area A corresponding to each operation tag. Each memory area A stores an equipment number (n), name of equipment (n), name of inspection work (n), name of person in charge of work (n), work period (n), and the like corresponding to each operation tag.
The equipment number represents the equipment management number. The name of equipment represents the name of equipment such as a valve, pump, or the like. The name of inspection work represents the name of inspection/repairing for the work. The name of person in charge of work represents the names of business enterprise and person in charge, which undertake the work and have management responsibility. The work period is an expected period of the work, i.e., an operation inhibition period.
A printer or the like on the seal type paper sheet, the lower surface of which is coated with glue, prints the contents of an operation tag (step 902).
FIG. 4 is a view showing a printed operation tag.
As shown in FIG. 4, the name of equipment, equipment number (tag number) serving as an equipment management number (index number), name of inspection work, and operation inhibition period are displayed on the operation inhibition tag (operation tag). This prevents workers from erroneously operating an equipment under maintenance and inspection.
The printed operation tag contents are adhered to the operation tag, which is then hung on an on-site equipment. This provides operation inhibition information and information necessary for maintenance and inspection to workers.
To maintain and inspect a large number of equipments in a plant or the like, entry/exit of workers to/from the work site must also be managed. An apparatus generally often used as an entry/exit management apparatus is available as a means for managing entry/exit of workers.
For example, to safely manage entry/exit of workers while preventing outsiders from entering into or leaving the site, building, or room in an office, factory, school, hotel, amusement park, medical facilities, entry/exit management must be performed for a large number of in/out persons and vehicles.
Various entry/exit management apparatuses have been developed as apparatuses for supporting complex entry/exit management jobs, preventing workers and guards from operation errors, and reducing the loads on guards.
FIG. 5 is a view showing a conventional entry/exit management apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, an ID card 201 is issued in units of in/out persons or groups. Each in or out person must always carry the ID card.
FIG. 6 shows the ID card 201. A portion a shows the name of company to which a given worker as the owner of the ID card belongs and the name of department/section to which the given worker belongs. A portion b shows the employee number and name of the given worker. A portion c shows the valid date. A portion d shows the portrait of the given worker. A portion e magnetically records electronic information of the portions a, b, and c. The magnetic card need not be used. A card with a bar code or an IC card may be used.
The conventional entry/exit management apparatus has a hardware arrangement, as shown in FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 7, the entry/exit management apparatus comprises an ID card reading device 202, an entry/exit management computer 200, and a printer device 207. A portion f is a scan operation portion into which the magnetic card portion of the ID card is inserted. A portion g is a time display portion. Portions h and i are switches for selecting entry or exit.
In this arrangement, the operation of the conventional entry/exit management apparatus will be described with reference to the flow chart in FIG. 8.
An in/out person manually presses the portion h or i of the ID card reading device 202 to select entry or exit (S901). The in person then inserts the magnetic card portion of the ID card 201 into the scan operation portion f and slides it along the scan operation portion f (S902). An entry/exit recording unit 203 reads an employee number or the like for specifying an in person written in advance in the IC card 91 (S903) and receives time information from a timepiece module or the like (S904). The entry/exit recording unit 203 records the employee number together with the time information in an entry/exit record file 204 (S905).
The contents of the entry/exit record file 204 are displayed on a display device 206 or output to the printer device 207 by a display/output unit 205 (S906 and S907). The in/out person checks whether an in/out person forgets filling input columns (S908). If YES in step S908, the in/out person prepares input error correction requests (paper sheets), and the third party inputs information of the input error correction request using an input unit 208 such as a keyboard and mouse. The contents of the entry/exit record file 204 are corrected by the input error correction unit 209 (S909).
When entry/exit is inevitably required due to a meeting or work with an outsider such as a business associate having no ID card, an in person is instructed to fill an entry/exit admission application (paper sheet) at a guard station in charge of guard of entry/exit and to stamp the application with an approval seal in order to check whether the in person has visited the applied place. The application with the approval seal is visually checked at the guard station at the time of exit.
As described above, the conventional maintenance/inspection support apparatus can automatically print the operation tag 93 by the operation tag output unit 92. However, the information, which can be filled in the operation tag 93, is limited in this conventional maintenance/inspection support apparatus. Sufficient information cannot be provided to workers.
Since a large number of equipments are present on the site, the operation tag 93 may be hung on a wrong on-site equipment, and wrong information may be provided.
Every time maintenance and inspection are performed, the operation tag 93 must be prepared and hung on an on-site equipment, resulting in poor work efficiency.
An information medium is a work tag (paper) and does not present electronic information. When a work tag is located at a location where workers cannot easily see, or work tags overlap each other, a wrong work may be performed.
The conventional entry/exit management apparatus can record and correct the in/out persons and entry/exit times by the entry/exit recording unit 203 and the input error correction unit 209.
In this entry/exit management apparatus, the in/out person must manually select entry or exit at the time of entry/exit and must insert and slide the ID card 201 in the ID card reading device 202.
Since this operation is performed by a human system (manual operation) of the in/out person, input errors such as an entry/exit selection error and an unfilled input column readily occur. The errors are notified by the in/out persons themselves, and each error must be corrected every notification.
When entry/exit is inevitably required due to a meeting or work with an outsider such as a business associate having no ID card, an in person is instructed to fill an entry/exit admission application (paper sheet) at a guard station in charge of guard of entry/exit and to stamp the application with an approval seal in order to check whether the in person has visited the applied place. The application with the approval seal is visually checked at the guard station at the time of exit. In this case, an oversight may occur to pose a safety problem and greatly degrade the work efficiency.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide a maintenance/inspection support apparatus which can provide sufficient and accurate inspection information to a worker, and omit a work of preparing an operation tag for each maintenance/inspection operation and hanging the operation tag on an on-site equipment, thereby improving work efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an entry/exit management apparatus which can omit operation of causing an in/out person to manually select entry/exit at the time of entry/exit and insert and slide an ID card in an ID card reading device, thereby preventing input errors such as unfilled input columns and operation errors in selecting entry/exit, and can omit a data correction work which was conventionally required upon occurrence of an input error.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an entry/exit management apparatus which can assure reliable security by electronically checking an application with an approval seal when an outsider such as a business associate having no ID card fills the entry/exit admission application (paper sheet) at a guard station in charge of guard of entry/exit and stamps the application with the approval seal in order to check whether the in person has visited the applied place, and the application with the approval seal is conventionally visually checked at the guard station at the time of exit, thereby preventing visual check errors.
In order to achieve the above objects, the first aspect is a maintenance/inspection support apparatus comprising:
inspection information storage means storing inspection information of a plurality of equipments serving as maintenance/inspection targets; inspection information write means for writing, in a noncontact manner, the inspection information stored in the inspection information storage means on a plurality of information recording media corresponding to the plurality of equipments;
inspection information read means for reading, in a noncontact manner, the inspection information written on the information recording media by the inspection information write means; and
display means for displaying the inspection information read by the inspection information read means.
The second aspect according to the first aspect is a maintenance/inspection support apparatus further comprising inspection information updating means for performing at least one of updating and addition of the inspection information written on the information recording media.
The third aspect is a maintenance/inspection support apparatus comprising:
worker information storage means storing information of a plurality of workers;
write means for writing, in a noncontact manner, worker information of each worker on a worker information recording medium from the worker information stored in the worker information storage means;
equipment information recording media respectively arranged for a plurality of equipments serving as maintenance/inspection targets to store inspection information of each equipment having an equipment code for identifying each equipment;
information read means for reading worker information written on the worker information recording medium and inspection information stored on the equipment information recording medium;
determination means for determining on the basis of the worker information and inspection information read by the information read means whether a worker is an authorized worker for a target equipment; and
alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the determination means determines that the worker is not an authorized worker.
The fourth aspect is a maintenance/inspection support apparatus comprising:
an worker information recording medium storing information about a worker;
a gate information recording medium arranged at an entrance of an area serving as a maintenance/inspection target to store area information about the area;
information read means for reading worker information stored on the worker information recording medium and the area information stored on the gate information recording medium;
determination means for determining on the basis of the worker information and area information read by the information read means whether a worker is an authorized worker to enter into the area; and
alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the determination means determines that the worker is not an authorized person to enter into the area.
The fifth aspect is a maintenance/inspection support apparatus comprising:
a worker information recording medium storing worker information;
write means arranged at an entrance/exit of an area to be maintained/inspected to write time information representing entry/exit time on the worker information recording medium;
read means for reading the time information written on the worker information recording medium by the entry/exit time write means; and
display means for displaying the time information read by the read means.
The sixth aspect according to the fifth aspect is a maintenance/inspection support apparatus further comprising:
determination means for determining on the basis of the time information read by the read means, the worker information, and a work permission time for the area whether a work time of the worker in the area exceeds a predetermined work time; and
means for outputting an alarm when the determination means determines that the work time of the worker exceeds the predetermined work time.
The seventh aspect is a maintenance/inspection support time comprising:
worker information recording medium storing map information of an area to be inspected and inspection route information for an inspection work;
equipment information recording media respectively arranged for a plurality of equipments serving as maintenance/inspection targets to store an equipment code for identifying each equipment and inspection information containing an installation location information of each equipment;
information read means for reading the map information and inspection route information recorded on the worker information recording medium and the inspection information stored on the equipment information recording medium;
current position display means for displaying a current position from the map information and equipment installation location information read by the information read means; and
navigation means for displaying a next inspection position destination on the basis of the map information, inspection route information, and equipment installation location information read by the information read means.
The eighth aspect according to the first aspect is a maintenance/inspection support apparatus further comprising:
collection means for collecting process information about an equipment serving as a maintenance/inspection target; and
process information write means for writing the process information collected by the collection means on the information recording medium.
The ninth aspect is a maintenance/inspection support apparatus comprising:
equipment information recording media respectively arranged for a plurality of equipments serving as maintenance/inspection targets to store inspection cycle information of each equipment and inspection information containing inspection record information for each equipment;
information read means for reading inspection cycle information and inspection record information from one of the equipment information recording media which corresponds to an equipment to be inspected;
determination means for determining on the basis of the inspection cycle information and inspection record information read by the information reading means, and current time information whether a difference between the current time and latest inspection time of the inspection record information exceeds the inspection cycle; and
notification means for notifying an inspection of the equipment to be inspected when the determination means determines that the difference exceeds the inspection cycle.
The 10th aspect according to the first aspect is a maintenance/inspection support apparatus further comprising:
collection means for collecting process information about an equipment serving as a maintenance/inspection target; and
process information write means for writing the process information collected by the collection means on the information recording medium.
The 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus comprising:
an information recording medium storing in/out person information having first information representing an in/out person and second information representing entry/exit time of the in/out person;
first read means for reading, in a noncontact manner, the in/out person information stored on the information recording medium;
first determination means for determining exit when latest second information of the in/out person information read by the first read means represents entry time, and entry when the latest second information represents exit time; and
first recording means for recording the entry time on the information recording medium when the first determination means determines the entry.
The 12th aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
first adding means for, when the first determination means determines exit, adding exit time information to the first information read by the first read means, and when the first determination means determines entry, adding entry time information to the first information read by the first read means; and
first storage means for storing the first information to which the exit time information is added by the first adding means and the first information to which the entry time information is added by the first adding means.
The 13th aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
second storage means for storing attribute information of a permitted in or out person;
second determination means for determining on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means whether an in/out person is permitted to enter/leave;
alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the second determination means determines that the in/out person is not permitted to enter/leave.
The 14th aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
second storage means storing information representing an area where in/out person can enter/leave;
second determination means for determining on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the area information stored in the second storage means whether an area is the area where the in/out person can enter/leave; and
alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the second determination means determines that the area is not the area where the in/out person can enter/leave.
The 15th aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
second storage means storing information representing a work which can be performed by an in/out person;
second determination means for determining on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and information stored in the second storage means and representing the work which can be performed by the in/out person whether a work is the work which can be performed by the in/out person; and
alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the second determination means determines that the work is not the work which can be performed by the in/out person.
The 16th aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
second storage means storing information representing a period permitted to an in/out person;
second determination means for determining on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means and representing the period permitted to the in/out person whether a period is the period permitted to the in/out person; and
alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the second determination means determines that the period is not the period permitted to the in/out person.
The 17th aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
second storage means storing information representing a qualification of an in/out person;
second determination means for determining on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means whether the in/out person has the qualification; and
alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the second determination means determines that the in/out person does not have the qualification.
The 18th aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
second storage means storing information representing time permitted to an in/out person;
second determination means for determining on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means whether time is the time permitted to the in/out person; and
alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the second determination means determines that the time is not the time permitted to the in/out person.
The 19th aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
second storage means storing information representing a route permitted to an in/out person;
second determination means for determining on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means whether a route is the route permitted to the in/out person; and
alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the second determination s determines that the route is not the route permitted to the in/out person.
The 20th aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
a vehicle information recording medium storing third information representing an attribute of a vehicle and fourth information representing entry/exit time of the vehicle;
second read means for reading, in a noncontact manner, in/out vehicle information stored on the vehicle information recording medium;
second determination means for, when latest fourth information of the in/out vehicle information read by the second read means represents entry time, determining exit, and when the latest fourth information represents exit time, determining entry;
second recording means for recording the entry time on the vehicle information recording medium when the second determination means determines the entry; and
second adding means for, when the second determination means determines exit, adding the exit time information to the third information read by the read means, and when the second determination means determines entry, adding the entry time information to the third information read by the read means.
The 21st aspect according to the 11th aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
a vehicle information recording medium storing third information representing an article loaded on a vehicle and fourth information representing entry/exit time of the vehicle;
second read means for reading, in a noncontact manner, the in/out vehicle information stored on the vehicle information recording medium;
second determination means for, when latest fourth information of the in/out vehicle information read by the second read means represents exit, determining exit, and when the latest fourth information represents exit, determining entry;
second recording means for recording the entry time on the vehicle information recording medium when the second determination means determines the exit;
second adding means for, when the second determination means determines exit, adding exit time information to the third information read by the read means, and when the second determination means determines entry, adding entry time information to the third information read by the read means;
second storage means for storing attribute information of the article permitted to be loaded on the vehicle;
third determination means for determining on the basis of the third information read by the second read means and the attribute information stored in the second storage means and representing the article to be loaded on the vehicle whether an article is the article permitted to be loaded on the vehicle; and
first alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the third determination means determines that the article is not the article permitted to be loaded on the vehicle.
The 22nd aspect according to the 21st aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising:
third storage means storing fifth information representing a relationship between the article permitted to be loaded on the vehicle and the in/out person permitted to enter/leave;
fourth determination means for determining on the basis of the first information read by the first read means, the third information read by the second read means, and the fifth information stored in the third storage means whether the in/out person corresponds to the article loaded on the vehicle; and
second alarm output means for outputting an alarm when the fourth determination means determines that the in/out person does not correspond to the article loaded on the vehicle.
The 23rd aspect according to the 22nd aspect is an entry/exit management apparatus further comprising information write means for writing a determination result of the fourth determination means as violation information on the information recording medium and vehicle information recording medium when the fourth determination means determines that the in/out person does not correspond to the article loaded on the vehicle.
The functions of the above aspects will be described below.
According to the first aspect, the inspection information stored in the inspection information storage means is written in a noncontact manner on each of the plurality of information recording media respectively corresponding to the plurality of equipments by the inspection information write means.
The inspection information written on the information recording medium by the inspection information write means is read by the inspection information read means in a noncontact manner.
The information read by the inspection information read means can be displayed by the display means. Therefore, sufficient and accurate inspection information can be provided to a worker.
Since the work of preparing an operation tag for each maintenance and inspection and hanging it on an on-site equipment can be omitted, work efficiency can be improved.
According to the second aspect, the inspection information written on the information recording medium can be updated by the inspection information updating means. More accurate inspection information can be provided to the worker, and therefore work efficiency can be improved.
According to the third aspect, the determination means can determine on the basis of the worker information read by the information read means and the equipment information stored on the equipment information recording medium and corresponding to the equipment serving as the work target whether the worker is permitted to perform the work on the equipment as the work target, or whether the worker can enter into the area in which the equipment as the work target is installed.
When the determination means determines that the worker is not an authorized worker, the alarm output means outputs an alarm.
More specifically, when a worker enters into an area except an area where his work is permitted, an alarm is output. Therefore, works in industrial plants can be safely performed.
According to the fourth aspect, the determination means determines on the basis of the work information read by the information read means and information about the area to be accessed by a worker whether the worker is an authorized worker to this area.
When the determination means determines that the worker is not the authorized worker to enter this area, the alarm output means outputs an alarm, thereby assuring safety of workers.
According to the fifth aspect, the time information representing the exit time of the worker can be written on the worker information recording medium. Entry/exit of the worker can be managed.
According to the sixth aspect, the entry/exit information of the worker can be read from the worker information recording medium by the entry/exit information read means.
The first determination means determines on the basis of the entry/exit information read by the entry/exit read means, the worker information, and the area information whether the work time of the worker in the area exceeds the predetermined work time.
When the first determination means determines that the work time of the worker exceeds the predetermined time, an alarm is output. When a workable time in the area is limited, the worker is notified of the fact that the work time exceeded the prescribed time. The worker can more safely work.
According to the seventh aspect, the navigation means displays the next inspection position destination on the basis of the map information, inspection route information, and equipment installation location information read by the information read means. The worker can efficiently perform the work.
According to the eighth aspect, in the first or second aspect, the process information write means can write the process information collected by the collection means on the information recording means. Inspection information can be efficiently updated.
According to the ninth aspect, the determination means determines on the basis of the inspection cycle information and inspection record information read by the information read means and the current time whether the difference between the current time and the latest inspection time of the inspection record information exceeds the inspection cycle.
When the determination means determines that the difference exceeds the inspection cycle, the inspection request display means displays the inspection request of the equipment, thereby efficiently performing the work.
According to the 10th aspect, the process information collected by the collection means can be written on the information recording medium arranged in correspondence with an equipment serving as the maintenance/inspection target by the process information write means.
According to the 11th aspect, the in/out person information stored on the information recording medium is read by the first read means. When the latest second information of the in/out person information read by the first read means represents exit, the first determination means determines exit. When the latest second information represents exit, the first determination means determines entry.
When the first determination means determines entry, the first recording means records entry time on the information recording medium. Operation of manually selecting entry or exit at the time of entry or exit and inserting and sliding the ID card in the ID card reading device can be omitted. Input errors such as unfilled input columns and operation errors can be prevented. A data correction work conventionally required upon occurrence of an input error can also be omitted.
An application with an approval seal can be electronically checked to assure reliable security when an outsider such as a business associate having no ID card fills the entry/exit admission application (paper sheet) at a guard station in charge of guard of entry/exit and stamps the application with the approval seal in order to check whether the in person has visited the applied place, and the application with the approval seal is conventionally visually checked at the guard station at the time of exit, thereby preventing visual check errors.
According to the 12th aspect, the first storage means stores the first information to which the exit time information is added by the first adding means and the first information to which the entry time information is added by the first adding means. Therefore, entry/exit can be electronically managed.
According to 13th aspect, the second storage means stores attribute information of the permitted in/out person. The second determination means determines on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means whether the in/out person is permitted to enter/leave.
When the second determination means determines that the in/out person is not permitted to enter/leave, the alarm output means outputs an alarm, thereby assuring more reliable security.
According to the 14th aspect, the second storage means stores information of the area accessed by the in/out person. The second determination means determines on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the area information stored in the second storage means whether the area is the area where the in/out person can enter/leave.
When the second determination means determines that the area is not the area where the in/out person can enter/leave, the alarm output means outputs an alarm, thereby assuring more reliable security.
According to the 15th aspect, the second storage means stores information representing a work which can be performed by the in/out person. The second determination means determines on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means and representing the work which can be performed by the in/out person whether a work is the work which can be performed by the in/out person.
When the second determination means determines that the work is the work which cannot be performed by the in/out person, the alarm output means outputs an alarm, thereby assuring more reliable security.
According to the 16th aspect, the second storage means stores information representing a period permitted to an in/out person. The second determination means determines on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means and representing the period permitted to the in/out person whether a period is the period permitted to the in/out person.
The alarm output means outputs an alarm when the second determination means determines that the period is not the period permitted to the in/out person, thereby assuring more reliable security.
According to the 17th aspect, the second storage means stores information representing a qualification of an in/out person. The second determination means determines on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means whether the in/out person has the qualification.
The alarm output means outputs an alarm when the second determination means determines that the in/out person does not have the qualification, thereby assuring more reliable security.
According to the 18th aspect, the second storage means stores information representing time permitted to an in/out person. The second determination means determines the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means whether time is the time permitted to the in/out person.
The alarm output means outputs an alarm when the second determination means determines that the time is not the time permitted to the in/out person, thereby assuring more reliable security.
According to the 19th aspect, the second storage means stores information representing a route permitted to an in/out person. The second determination means determines on the basis of the first information read by the first read means and the information stored in the second storage means whether a route is the route permitted to the in/out person.
The alarm output means outputs an alarm when the second determination means determines that the route is not the route permitted to the in/out person, thereby assuring more reliable security.
According to the 20th aspect, the second determination means determines exit when latest fourth information of the in/out vehicle information read by the second read means represents entry time, and determines entry when the latest fourth information represents exit time.
The second recording means records the entry time on the vehicle information recording medium when the second determination means determines the entry. The second adding means adds the exit time information to the third information read by the read means when the second determination means determines exit, and adds the entry time information to the third information read by the read means when the second determination means determines entry.
The third determination means determines on the basis of the third information read by the second read means and the vehicle attribute information stored in the second storage means whether a vehicle is the vehicle permitted to enter/leave.
The alarm output means outputs an alarm when the third determination means determines that the vehicle is not the vehicle permitted to enter/leave, thereby electronically managing the in/out vehicle information and hence assuring more reliable security.
According to the 21st aspect, the second determination means determines exit when latest fourth information of the in/out vehicle information read by the second read means represents exit, and determines entry when the latest fourth information represents exit.
The second adding means adds exit time information to the third information read by the read means when the second determination means determines exit, and adds entry time information to the third information read by the read means when the second determination means determines entry.
The third determination means determines on the basis of the third information read by the second read means and the attribute information stored in the second storage means and representing the article to be loaded on the vehicle whether an article is the article permitted to be loaded on the vehicle.
The first alarm output means outputs an alarm when the third determination means determines that the article is not the article permitted to be loaded on the vehicle.
According to the 22nd aspect, the fourth determination means determines on the basis of the first information read by the first read means, the third information read by the second read means, and the fifth information stored in the third storage means whether the in/out person corresponds to the article loaded on the vehicle.
The second alarm output means outputs an alarm when the fourth determination means determines that the in/out person does not correspond to the article loaded on the vehicle.
According to the 23rd aspect, the information write means writes a determination result of the fourth determination means as violation information on the information recording medium and vehicle information recording medium when the fourth determination means determines that the in/out person does not correspond to the article loaded on the vehicle.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.